What If?
by MewbieMew
Summary: Zelda's world was not a stable one. In this modern day set tale, Zelda faces her past and deals with her ever-changing life. (Work in progress - expect changes to basically everything) DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

_"Not again,"_ I think _"Oh please, not again."_

My world slows down and everything feels muffled, her voice acting as background noise to the pounding in my ears.

"...Da? Zelda?" she asks but all I can think about is how just when everything seemed to be getting better, finally going well, my world was being torn out from under me again.

"I'll be back." I think I say, "I have to say goodbye." I get out of my chair and numbly leave the room, as the weight of what was happening slowly hit me. Suddenly, the panic sets in and I take off in a run, past other students who stare at me although I couldn't care less anymore.

 _"Where is he? Please let him still be there!"_ I run around the corner, gasping for breath and see him. He's sitting exactly where I left him, just minutes ago. He looks up at me, his jet-black hair falling delicately around his face, as a smile starts to tug at his lips until he sees my expression.

"What's wrong?" He asks worriedly, quickly getting up "What happened?" shaking my head I collapse into his arms. He quietly holds me close as his soft lips gently caress my forehead.

"O-oh Link. I-It's…" I stammer, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes "It's happening."


	2. Chapter 1

It's a gloomy day. The outside scenery blurs past in a greyish haze.

"Hey, come on now," Anju says glancing at me from the drivers' seat, "It's not all bad."

 _"Yeah right," I scoff "It's not you who has a few of her things in the trunk of this car moving to who knows where. Again."_ We're sitting in Anju's car as we drive away from everything I know. It's not the first time this has happened but that doesn't make it much easier.

 **Earlier that day**

We're sitting in a little alcove of the school, a bright spring day beaming from the glass doors. We sit, huddled together, my head leaning on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around me.

"Hey Zelda?" Link starts to ask looking away from me slightly, "Is this – Are you happy with me? I'm not the 'World's Greatest Guy' or anything like that." He goes to say something else, his lips trying to form his insecurities but I look up at him and smile, seemingly stopping him in his tracks.

"Link, I love you and nothing in this world is going to change that." I look into his beautiful blue eyes as I continue to speak, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it, I know I put you through a lot of heartache in the process, but I promise you I want nothing else more then to be with you." He says nothing for a few seconds, just kind of looks at me. He then pulls me into his arms, a slightly awkward position, and holds me tightly.

"Thank you." He says, his words muffled as his face is buried in my shoulder. I gently wrap my arms around him and lean into him

 _"Finally," I think happily, "A carefree day, with just he and I. No drama, no jealous ex, nothing interrupting us. I hope these days become more frequent."_ A smile forming at my lips at that thought.

I break away a little from his grasp and look at his face, he looks just as happy as I feel, "Hey, we should finish our lunch before it gets too cold." I say nudging him a little.

He responds by pulling me tightly into him "Let it get cold, I don't want to let you go right now." I laugh a little

"Come on, I payed for my food and I don't want it to go to waste," I say and pull away from him, "And you haven't eaten today and need to." He shrugs but starts to eat anyways. As we sit there we can hear the chatter of people throughout the hallways, and since we're sitting near doors out to the back field we can hear people yelling about the football game they've decided to play during lunch, but even with all that noise it seems peaceful to us, in our little hallway by ourselves. No ones bothering us as we sit there quietly enjoying our food. It feels calm, a feeling we haven't felt in the past few months and I can't help but to long for more days like this. I just finish that thought when the assistant principal walks around the corner.

He spots us and smiles. "Ah Zelda, I've been looking for you. Could you go to the office please? Don't worry, you're not in trouble." He says and continues out the doors. I look at Link questioningly and he just shrugs.

"I'll be back I suppose," I say getting up, "I have no clue what they want but I'll try to hurry alright?" As I walk down the hallway I can feel some stares, though at this point I've gotten used to them and am currently in too good a mood to care.

As I walk into the office the secretary smiles at me and tells me to go through the other door, that my worker is waiting for me in the back room, which instantly worries me a little, she never just stops by without a reason. I head in the back room and my worker Anju is sitting there, tapping on her briefcase. She looks the same as she does every time I see her, brown curly hair falling over her shoulders, wearing clothes you could only call 'Professional Mom clothes' and jewelry as gaudy as ever.

"Hey Zelda," She says cheerily as she sees me, "How are you doing? Come in, come in." I hesitantly walk in the room and close the door behind me. I take a seat and she begins "So we have a few things to discuss today." Her face expression changing to a more professional look "I've got some bad news. You won't be staying with Ruby anymore, at least while some things are figured out." I don't react at first, the news not really hitting me, so she takes that as a cue to continue, "It's not certain how long you'll be gone for, maybe a couple weeks, and if everything goes well you'll be back at home and into to school again."

"Wait," I start, "Back into school? Where will I be that I can't be a school?" she looks at me, her fake cheeriness put back in place.

"Well see, there's an opening in a group home, about an hour, hour and a half, out of Hyrule and we think it's best for you to be there." She says not really looking at me, organizing papers.

I feel a bit of panic rising in my chest as I ask, "When will I be leaving?"

At this she looks at me and takes her glasses off, looking in my eyes directly, "See this was a last-minute decision and as you can't be in Ruby's house now, you're leaving right now. Don't worry I have some of your things in the trunk and you can come back and get anything else you want later. This placement should only be a few weeks while we figure everything out alright?"

 _"Not again,"_ I think _"Oh please, not again."_

My world slows down and everything feels muffled, her voice acting as background noise to the pounding in my ears.

"...Da? Zelda?" she asks but all I can think about is how just when everything seemed to be getting better, finally going well, my world was being torn out from under me again.

"I'll be back." I think I say, "I have to say goodbye." I get out of my chair and numbly leave the room, as the weight of what was happening slowly hit me. Suddenly, the panic sets in and I take off in a run, past other students who stare at me although I couldn't care less anymore.

 _"Where is he? Please let him still be there!"_ I run around the corner, gasping for breath and see him. He's sitting exactly where I left him, just minutes ago. He looks up at me, his jet-black hair falling delicately around his face, as a smile starts to tug at his lips until he sees my expression.

"What's wrong?" He asks worriedly, quickly getting up "What happened?" shaking my head I collapse into his arms. He quietly holds me close as his soft lips gently caress my forehead.

"O-oh Link. I-It's…" I stammer, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes "It's happening."

He pulls back and holds me at the shoulders, trying to get me to look at him "Zelda, I need you to tell me what's happening. I can't help if you don't tell me." I just start shaking my head

"Oh, Link I wish you could help me, but they're moving me again. This time it's an hour away though, I won't be able to see you," Tears threatening to spill out of my eyes, "Anju says it should only be a couple of weeks but you know how they are, a couple of weeks can easily turn into a few months!"

Author Note: Anyone who reads, if you have constructive criticism please add a comment ? I'm a new writer and am still learning the ropes. Also this chapter isn't finished but I thought I'd put what I had so far up.


End file.
